


ｂｌｕｒ // klance

by jjbyers (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mental Illness, keith is super fuckin depressed man, lance doesnt know that keith is struggling, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jjbyers
Summary: So what did I expect from theHole in your heart, the hole in your heartI should’ve known, should’ve seen from the startMaybe it’s the hole in your heart[ hole in your heart - allison weiss ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the shitty angst

keith didnt know what to do.

he blamed himself for the tiniest things. broken glass? keiths fault. dent in the tile? all his fault. and his boyfriend was no help, either.  
But that was also keiths fault. Keith neglected the fact that he was supposed to take his medication, and said boyfriend, lance, doesnt even know about keiths mental health issues. so what do you expect, keith?

 

he was having an 'episode'. thats what lance called them. where keith would completely avoid the most simple touch, where keith hid away. lance hated it. why couldnt keith just.. be normal? why couldnt he just try harder. lance dosent deserve this.

 

the lack of communication already drove a wedge between the two. keith would turn to shiro for comfort, and lance hated this even more. shiro always looked at lance with sad eyes when he got mad at keith. it wasnt shiros job to tell lance, but if keith wasnt going to..

 

this wasnt healthy for either of them. and fuck, keith loved lance, and lance loved keith. but lance hated keith also, the way he just wouldnt talk to him. what was wrong? couldnt lance help? did keith not trust him?

 

in all honesty, keith didnt trust himself. whenever he slept next to lance, he waited until his boyfriend was asleep so he could cuddle up to him and cling to him like his like fucking depended on it.

 

keith would cry. lance woke up more than once. he was sympathetic, kind of realizing it might've been more than just a few episodes.

 

Lance didnt have the courage to bring it up to keith, but he was a lot more gentle. he would hug him, kiss keiths cheek and hold him. keith felt wanted.

 

after a long while, keith came clean. lance held him tightly as keith cried into lance's shoulder.

 

\--

 

Keith woke up, going to the bathroom. he hated the mirror. he thought he was so.. disgusting.  
He pulled a brush through his hair, putting it up. lance woke up shortly after, giving keith his meds. they made keith a little bit better. the happier, upbeat and stubborn keith was still there. the keith lance fell in love with. Lance fell in love with him in parts. his stubbornness, how he was always competing. his smile, and yeah, eventually, how emotional keith was. lance loved all of him.

 

keith took a deep breath, laying his head agaisnt lances chest. he felt so tired and heavy. he wanted to cry, but couldnt, and his head ached and lance knew it. and lance would do anything to make it stop.  
lance wrapped a blanket around the both of them, pulling keith close and turned on a show. shows made keith happier. it worked, and keiths attention was evenly divided between lance and the show.

 

 

okay, but maybe he was paying attention to lance a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated, along with bookmarks :-) !!!


End file.
